


Dark spider

by orphan_account



Series: The story of Parker [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Hydra Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The story of Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737358
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dark spider

The door to Peter's cell opens to one of the guards in the hydra base. Without a word, Peter stands and turns towards the guard with his arms slightly raised. The guard handcuffs Peter and pushes him out the door. Peter doesn't even stumble with the push and moves forward towards the room that he gains the information he needs for missions or tasks. "welcome spider, I see you are ready for your task." The man says as peter enters the room. "we need you to find what has happened to the Winther Soldier. He was last seen in the mission to defeat Captin America, which as you know was a couple of months ago." After the man told Peter what he needed to know he was left to figure out what he must do next.

After a few seconds, Peter looked at the guard and raised his arms in a silent command. The guard in question removed the handcuffs but added a shock collar. Peter notes to himself that the collar would do no harm to him but knows that it is more of a warning not to do anything funny than a threat. With this thought, peter gets to work on finding where the Winter Soldier is. With his limited knowledge of his mission before he disappeared. Peter expected that shield may know of his whereabouts seeing as Captian America is apart of Shield. With this information, Peter starts to hack into shield. He ends up finding out that shield does in fact know of where the Winter Soldier is. 'The avenger's tower could be a problem for hydra but then again they don't need to know.' With this thought, peter decides to withhold information from hydra. Peter also decides to make sure hydra never figures out that the soldier is in the tower by removing the location from Shield's database. Peter stands and returns to the man that had told him his task earlier in the day. "what do you bring me spider" asks the man. "The Winter Soldier's exact whereabouts are unknown but shield does have a hand on him" replied peter with no emotion showing. "oh well, go take this time to train" the man then proceeds to wave off peter. 

A few days later is when peter is woken in his cell to the intruder alarm blaring and flashing red. After a few minutes, peter knows that no guard is coming to get him and that it is up to him to get out of his cell. It would not be the first time Peter had to break out of his cell. He looks around his cell in one quick glance and goes straight from the vent. After crawling through the vent for about half an hour peter finds who set off the alarm. Avengers in what would be all there glory if not for the fact that they seem to have lost the fight. Peter hops out of the vent not making a sound. no one seems to notice him yet, he takes the time to survey what is going on. Hydra is in the process of chaining the avengers. Thor and what Peter believes is the hulk when he's human are unconscious. Black Widow and Hawkeye are both already chained seem hydra made sure to get them first. Captain America has multiple guards pointing guns at him. Ironman and Falcon have been stripped of there tech. The seven of them are all taken to what at first seems to be a glass cage but Peter knows better than that to think that it is just a glass cage. Peter's suspicions are proven correct when Captin America goes to touch the wall and is shocked to where he seems to blackout for a minute. "avengers you have lost but we will take pity on you if you hand over the Winter Soldier" the hydra man says. No one responded. "very well you will see soon what happens to those who disobey us"

After the man leaves along with the guards (they have cameras set up) peter decides to watch before he decides what he should do. "How are we going to get out of here?" asks Captain. Ironman replies with "I don't know we have no weapons and the took all of our techs." At that part, Peter finds out how he can help. Peter exits the room unnoticed. He sets out to find the gear that the guards took from them. It took but a few rooms before he found all of the gear. It seems that hydra has a bit of smart in its ranks because the gear wasn't just in one room. The next step for peter is to get the gear to the avengers. when Peter finds his way back to where the avengers were being held he made sure that they knew he was coming. "who are you?!" was the first question he got we he first walked in. Peter remand quiet as he walked to the computer in the room and turned the cameras off. peter than tells them in a leveled voice "you will have but a few minutes to get out, follow me and I can get you to your gear." He waited till he got at least a small head shake. With that peter opens the cage and waits till all of them are out. He would like to note that both the hulk and thor are still unconscious. Peter turns and walks out the door footsteps behind him confirm that they are following him. He leads them to the room that he gathered all their gear in. After they all suited up the alarm sounded. The avengers looked startled knowing if they took them down once they could most likely do it again. "breakthrough that wall it can get you out" peter points to the back wall. "thank you" the Captain says while nodding his head. It took a minute but they managed to break the wall. Ironman looks back "aren't you coming?" Peter shakes his head no "I have nowhere to go." "come with us" this time the statement is more commanded by Blackwidow. With this peter shrugs and breaks the collar around his neck and follows them.


End file.
